Ties That Bind: The Lost Chapter
by DarkRapture
Summary: A side story that takes place right after Chapter Ten of "Ties That Bind" by Mary Grayson's Little Robin. Raven and Garfield consummate their marriage. Fluff and Lemon inside


**Ties That Bind: The Lost Chapter**

_**Beta Reader's Notes:**__ Everything in this fic is not written by the author of "Ties That Bind", Mary Graysons Little Robin, but this is beta-read by her and has been approved as an extension of chapter ten because the original author does not write these kinds of stories very well. This is written by __**DarkRapture**__. This could be a stand alone, but it's best to read "Ties That Bind" beforehand in order to understand the context of this one shot. This is a __**lemon**__; hence the M rating in the M rated section._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Maldouche would be dead, really, really dead.  
_

Garfield loosened the strings on her dress with a quick tug, and slowly pulled the garment down her legs. He couldn't believe his eyes; Terra's legs were beautiful, but Raven's were _breathtaking_. They were long, pale and slender. They looked smooth to the touch, and they way she had her knees bent together was adorable.

He gently pulled top over her head, and when he did, any air he sucked back into his lungs went right back out. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her bosom, they were mesmerizing. Her mounds were perfect: not too big, but still there. Her nipples were a darker gray than her skin, and to Gar she looked exotic. He couldn't believe Malchior bedded her, and didn't even like her.

Before he could do anything though, Raven plucked up enough courage from her sudden exposure to undo his belt and lift his shirt over his head, exposing his masculine chest to her, up close for the first time. When she was able to take a good look at his features, she became fully aware of her desire for him. His chest was broad, his skin stretched over well-developed muscles, and Raven noticed several scars speckled across his torso. Not just the recent one from the arrow, but some that looked to be quite old. Slash marks and what looked like stab wounds, along with some deep gashes across his abdomen.

She ran her fingers over the marks adorning his skin, sending shivers up his spine and causing goosebumps to erupt under her fingertips.

"Raven..." he breathed, restraining himself as best he could, under the circumstances. Raven unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs, and once he kicked them away, she looked down at his manhood. She'd seen it before, but it wasn't at attention then, and he was BIG. She was excited and scared al the same time, and she reached out to touch it, but was stopped by Gar's hands laying her back on the blankets.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn, but right now it's mine." he breathed into her neck, trailing kisses down her jawbone that felt like fire on her skin. He made his way down to her breasts, and looked up at her for approval. He may be ready, but he wanted her to be as well. When she gave a shaky nod, he leaned down and gave her left nipple a flick with the tip of his tongue, making her gasp loudly and grasp handfuls of his hair, forcing his head down and his mouth onto her nipple, which was waiting for attention.

As he toyed with her, using his tongue and hands to please her, Raven was in a trance. She never felt this way before, and knew that there must've been a God that took pity on her. She was never happier in her life that Malchior didn't want her, because she now knew that he didn't deserve her innocence. The man showing her his love and devotion to her deserved everything she had, and she would willingly give it.

Gar loved the taste of her skin, and he couldn't get enough of it. He kissed and licked his way down her chest, over her stomach and navel, until he was just below her waist. Her legs were still closed, and he could tell she was nervous about what he wanted to do. It was a sin*****, to do what he intended, but he didn't care. The church be damned for considering such an act of love an act of evil.

He looked into her eyes, not willing to go on without her blessing, which is the only one he cared about. She didn't nod this time, but she slowly spread her legs, granting him access. Seeing her like this, in all of her splendor, made him mentally ask himself if he was still alive.

She was beautiful, laid out on the blanket waiting to be taken. For once, Garfield was glad Malchior had no heart or soul, because he never would've met Raven otherwise. He was saddened though, when he thought about how Malchior already took her, and was slightly angered because that pompous bastard didn't deserve her. Then again, he didn't think HE did, either.

He looked her in the eyes one last time, and leaned his head down so he was face-to-face with her lower lips. To him, they were just as kissable as the ones on her face.

He slid his tongue directly over the slit between her folds, from bottom to top, making her nearly scream from the pleasure that was building up in the pit of her stomach. He continued his ministrations, alternating between sliding his tongue over her entrance and gently grinding the nub above it between his teeth. At this she really did scream, and it was like music to his ears.

_Let's see that snake get THAT kind of reaction from her._

Raven couldn't take it; the heat building up between her legs was too much to hold in. She had never had an orgasm before, so she didn't know what it felt like until now. Raven gritted her teeth as she came, her fluids splashing onto Garfield's face. She was panting, her orgasmic high putting her in a state of euphoria. Gar knew she was sensitive after her climax, Terra was the same way before she died, which made his job that much easier. He continued his pleasurable torture, making her squirm and squeeze his head between her thighs.

Thinking she had enough, he moved himself so he was able to kiss her again, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She was panting so much she wasn't able to respond to the kiss, so she just laid still trying to regain her lost breath. After she was able to breathe, she got an idea.

Malchior never let her consummate their marriage, even though she tried. Hell, he never even let her touch him that way! She was going to try to please him to get him ready, but he slapped her hands away. That was the one time she ever saw a human penis, and she never got to touch it; oh how glad she was for her newfound luck. She pushed Gar's shoulders back until he was lying on his back, propped on his elbows, before she started moving down his chest, rubbing and feeling his muscles as she went.

As she made her way to his manhood, Garfield couldn't help but notice the ugly scars across her back: the ones she received when that bastard Adonis flogged her. Garfield swore to himself that if he ever saw that swine again, he'd put him through more pain than that oaf Lord Baran! But his sudden angry thoughts were cut short when he felt Raven's soft hand rub his third leg.

Raven couldn't believe he was allowing her to touch such a sensitive area, and even more so when he started groaning as she rubbed up and down his shaft. It was truly an odd thing, the muscle she held in her hand: it was long and hard, yet soft to the touch. She wanted to see what kind of reaction she could get from him, still embarrassed from her scream, so she decided to pleasure him as well.

She leaned down and ran her tongue over the head, making Garfield sharply gasp and put a hand on the back of her haad to steady his sudden trembling. He hadn't felt these kinds of sensations since his first night with Terra. When his breathing calmed a little, she resumed her task and wrapped her lips around the head of his member, slowly taking him in as she licked the tip and swirled the tongue around. It didn't taste bad, so she continued to suck him off. Garfield was breathing heavily, using the hand on the back of her head to move her up and down, pushing more of his length into her warm mouth.

Before long, he felt that familiar build-up in his gut, and pulled her off of him. "Continue that and I'm going to-"

She cut him off: "Go ahead, I'm sure I can get you ready again soon." she said with a small grin, going back down on him.

She bobbed her head now, taking in more than she could take, feeling him start to go down her throat. She didn't feel her gag reflex trigger, so she kept going. That's when Gar had enough, and with a shout he emptied himself into her oral cavity. Raven didn't know he could cum this much, the books she read said it was only a spoons worth*****. But Garfield obviously wasn't a normal man; he came nonstop for a good four seconds! She didn't know what to expect from his taste, but she really wasn't expecting it to taste somewhat good. She swallowed it, licking her lips before looking up at her love to see how he was fairing.

His hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was taking in sharp intakes of breath. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and muttering about it being too long since he did something. She looked at his manhood, now limp and flaccid, and knew to consummate this marriage, that would have to be inside of her. She wasn't particularly looking forward to having it inside her, due to it being her first time, and him being so large. He dwarfed Malchior by comparison, even while flaccid.

She rubbed him up and down, feeling him rise at her touch. When he was fully erect again, she scooted back to allow him to take control. Gar laid her down on her back again, kissing her neck and making her sigh in contentment. He eased her legs open and aligned himself with her entrance, and whispered in her ear.

"Let me show you what a _real_ man is."

Before she could tell him, he thrust into her, somehow burying himself to the hilt on his first try. Raven cried out in pain, feeling her hymen being ripped apart, and latched onto Garfield, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He realized with guilt that she was a virgin.

_How could this be? He never bedded her? I'm her first! Yes! And I'll be damned if I'm not her last, too._

His moment of happiness was short-lived, as he saw that tears were making a glistening trail down her pale cheeks.

He put his lips under her eyes, kissing her tears away as he whispered sweet nothings to her to take her mind off the pain. She really wasn't expecting for it to hurt that much, not really registering that not only was he very large, but very deep. She felt every inch of him inside her, and after the pain ebbed away, found that she liked it. As for Garfield, he was just now noticing how tight she was, and had an urge to take her fast and hard. But he refrained, knowing that she was very sensitive right now.

She began to rock herself against him, letting out a little moan from the sensations, hissing when he rubbed up against her ripped membrane. Soon, the pain was completely replaced by pleasure, and when she nodded at him to begin, he pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in. Raven let out a shaky breath when he reburied himself, and that heat in her stomach again.

"Faster. Please, go faster." she said quietly, prompting him to pick up speed. As he moved, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her mind going completely blank. She kept whispering that word in his ear, almost like a chant, and he complied every time she said it, never once missing a beat. He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it, so he used every ounce of strength he had left and began pounding into her. Raven cried out in pleasure every time he re-entered her, her breasts bouncing up and down in tandem with his thrusts.

She couldn't hold the feeling in any longer, and as she came she let loose a scream even louder than the first one. Garfield felt her tighten around him, and the pleasure overwhelmed him, making him spill his seed into her. He growled as he came, the sound seeming animalistic to Raven, and sighed as she felt something warm fill her. Again, how the hell was he able to cum that much?

But right now that didn't matter, and Raven stopped thinking as she was swept up in a passionate kiss from her new husband and lover. He loved her and she loved him, and Garfield couldn't believe he was blessed with such a woman. As he gazed at his new wife, he thought of something he said long ago.

_If our love is a sin, then we'll be the worst of sinners. Together._

He'd lost one love only to find another. He wrapped an arm around Raven and drifted into a peaceful sleep. For the first time since Terra's death, he slept without nightmares of loss. A great weight was lifted off his shoulders, and now, everything was right in the world.

_

* * *

_

_*** **Oral sex was considered a sin back then (which both author and beta-reader think is stupid, so she wanted him to write this in anyway.)_

_***** Indeed, that is a fact, all the other fanfics are WRONG about how much there actually is. This comes from real research, 99% of fangirls don't know what they're writing about. Gar has more than that, 'cause well, he's Gar._


End file.
